The Craziness of Romance
by Fuyuyume
Summary: This is the story that develops from Ino’s story, she begins to date him but is she over her feelings for Shikamaru. How much can one guy take, how far would he be willing to go, how long would he be able to wait before he realizes enough is enough.
1. Chapter 1

The Craziness of Romance

A/N The characters are slightly ooc and even though it is based in the Naruto timespace I am bringing certain technological advances to them, such as cell phones, tv/dvd players and computers, transportation is still on foot. Oh I guess I am supposed to inform everyone that the characters are not of my making nor the original tale they come from I only own this plot.

Recap:

_Ino finally realizes she can never truly be with Shikamaru because he loves his wife Temari. During a group outing to a karaoke bar, she sings a heart wrenching song that she feels falls on deaf ears. Temari and Shikamaru are in the audience and he never acknowledges the song or the singer with as much as a glance. Once the song is over she is introduced to a handsome stranger by the name of Kiba. After turning down an offer of drinks she backtracks and accepts. From the prior story: '_In a few seconds the doorbell rings and she bounces over to the door opens it to reveal Kiba holding takeout cartons and a couple movies "**hey Kiba I was wondering when you were gonna get here**" and with a smile she closes the door'

So now the story begins:

"**Hey I'm sorry it took so long but I was searching for just the right movie, you said you like action flicks right?**" Kiba said. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a hazard symbol on it, black cargo pants with big metal chains dangling, and big steel toed leather boots of course in black. Ino said "**oh its ok I just thought maybe you got lost**" in which he replied "**no never I am an expert tracker and Akamaru here never forgets a scent**" while looking down at his constant companion. "**Oh here let me take the takeout from you, smells so good where did you get it**" Ino remarks while taking a whiff. Kiba busy trying to get the DVD out of the case and into the player doesn't hear the question, Ino shrugs off being ignored and prepares to serve the sumptuous smelling meal. Kiba inserts the movie sits back on the couch grabs the remote and presses play so the coming attractions do not delay the main attraction and to give Ino time to get the food. Exiting the kitchen Ino asks "**did you hit play?**" Kiba nods and stands to take the plates from her and rest them on the coffee table. Akamaru whimpers in the corner as he has nothing to munch on himself and Kiba stands gets dog food from his bag and proceeds to dish out his furry friend's meal. Returning to the sofa and his date plus the steaming plates of shrimp tempura, he prepares to watch the movie of choice _**Forbidden Kingdom.**_ (A/N time skip 2 hours) closing credits rolling and a heavily panting Ino and Kiba decide the couch is too small to continue the romantic inclination that begun during the movie. Akamaru fell asleep ¾ through the movie and was making yipping noises in his sleep as the lip locked couple stumbled by. Feeling the walls for a doorknob Ino backs up while being thoroughly groped, licked, and nibbled. Finally feeling a cold metal knob in her hands she grasped and turned and ended the kiss so she could back into the darkened room seductively. Kiba stalks towards her and as he reaches her and is about to kiss her neck a knock is heard. "Who the hell is that, O I am gonna kill them" Ino states angrily, she stomps out the room and whips the door open. Her eyes open wide, and she stumbles back when she realizes who it is…..

_**It is short because this is my first multi-chapter fanfic. I know cliffy hate me if you must but please stay tuned for the next adventure of craziness**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Once again sorry for the short chapter, hoping this will make up for it

A/N Once again sorry for the short chapter, hoping this will make up for it. Everyone is ooc but retains some essence of their character. I guess I should say I do not, I repeat for the people in the cheap seats I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO STORY NOR CHARACTERS only the plot of this story damn…..

Recap:

Heated make out session leading to something more between Kiba and Ino, but just as they reach and enter the boudoir and knock on the door. "**Who the hell is that, O I am gonna kill them**" Ino states angrily, she stomps out the room and whips the door open. Her eyes open wide, and she stumbles back when she realizes who it is….. Now for the dramatic continuation of The Craziness of Romance.

Ino stumbles back wide eyed, and swallows deeply as she comes face to face with Mrs. Temari Nara. "**How can I help you Temari?**" Ino inquires, a look appears on her face of true confusion and in her mind she wonders '_WTF is going on, we aren't sociable with each other__._' Temari enters the residence without invitation and states "**I need your help Ino, Shikamaru seems different and I was wondering if you know why.**" Ino extends a hand to Temari to show her to have a seat and closes the front door. Akamaru after seeing no threat goes back to his slumber; Ino excuses herself for a moment and returns to the bedroom. Kiba is waiting with no shirt on looking so sexy, but Ino says regrettably "**I have a visitor and it may take a while would you mind waiting there is a TV in here.**" The semi naked sexy dog boy nods his head and says "**tell Temari I said hi**", Ino says "**how did you know it was her?**" and Kiba says "**I can smell her.**" Ino mouths an o and returns to the living room. She tells Temari the message from Kiba and asks if she would like some tea, Temari accepts kindly. Ino enters the kitchen and turns on the kettle for the water to boil and retrieves to cups from the cupboard, placing them on the counter with saucers beneath. She tries to gather her wits and not appear shaky all the while her mind is reeling, questioning if the Suna wind mistress has finally learned of the affair she had with her husband.

Meanwhile is the living room Temari looks around and takes note of the quaint apartment, thinking deeply herself; she cannot help but wonder why she came she has an idea why her husband seems even more withdrawn but has no proof. Then she realizes yes that is why I came to get my proof.

Flashback 10 mins Temari

She is wandering down the street going over every possible reason Shikamaru is acting lazy and withdrawn, more so than normal. Pulling out her cell phone she dials home and on the other end she hears: "**Hello?**" the man says "**Hi, Shika just wanted to let you know I am out for a while going for a walk, if you need me call the cell ok**" her response is nothing but dead air. "**Ok I'll be going now, Love You.**" Then there is a long pause and a "**hn love you too**" is heard. Temari being a smart kunoichi realizes this attitude started very shortly after karaoke but knowing she needs proof goes to who she believes is at the root of the problem. So she appears at Ino's door to confront the alleged paramour.

End of Flashback

Ino emerges from the kitchen with two cups of tea. As she sets them down on the coffee table she says "**How is it I can help you?**" Never one to mince words Temari says "**I need the truth and you will give it to me, are you sleeping with Shikamaru?**" Ino almost spits out the sip she was taking and realizes she should answer but she hasn't slept with him for about 2 months so the truth is "**No, no Temari I am not sleeping with Shikamaru**" she thinks '_why should I hurt her and destroy the marriage, I already did enough damage I just want to move away from that period in my life__._' Temari is looking at Ino trying to see a slight flaw that would let her know the other blonde is lying, but not so much as a twitch is apparent in Ino. Temari sighs and says solemnly "**Ino, I know we don't really talk or anything, it's just that Shika is really down. He doesn't use his word 'Troublesome' much if at all**" Ino stares at the confessing wife, blinking lazily as she absorbs the statement. "**It is hurting me, I mean normally he is lazy but now he doesn't really talk at all. The Hokage called to find out if he is okay, but I don't know what to say to her. That is the reason I am here, can you find out; you have known him forever. I really don't know Choji to ask him but even though I don't know you I was hoping girl to girl you could help me**." Ino looks Temari and finally snaps out of her daze when Temari looks back at her and Ino responds "**I'll try but I don't know what I can find out**" meanwhile in her mind she screams '_I can't see him, I can't talk to him, I need to put that behind me; I should tell you it's probably because of me that Shikamaru is acting like this, I need to think damn why did she have to ask me_'. Temari finishing her tea stands and thanks Ino for listening and offering to help and states it time for her to go. As she heads for the door a look of semi evil crosses her face then erases as she faces Ino and an innocent smile graces her lips as she says "**thank you again for helping and listening**".

As Temari leaves she thinks '_okay that went according to plan, I will find out by the end of the week if she slept with Shika and Kage help her if she did_.' She waves kindly and walks out the apartment building doors; Ino closes her apartment door and slides down the wooden barrier. She starts to wonder '_how can she help her, why should she help her; that is their problem to deal with_.' She rises to her feet and walks slowly back to the bedroom to check on her date, as she opens the door she finds Kiba asleep looking very much like Akamaru in sleeping positions. Instead of waking him up she decides to return to the living room to rethink her recent visitors request again. Akamaru awakens and walks over to the couch and whimpers needing to be stroked. Absentmindedly Ino lifts the white pup and begins to pet him on her lap and the dog quickly falls back to sleep.

About 3 am the constant tone of an off the air station wakes Kiba. Stretching he looks around realizing he is in Ino's bed he lets out a long breath, and then he scans the room for Ino and finds she isn't there. He gets up and goes to the living room to see Ino asleep with Akamaru on her lap, once he approaches the sofa Akamaru looks up at his companion and is told to get down. He does and goes back to his corner and falls back to sleep while Kiba picks up Ino bridal style and carries her back to her room. He places her in bed and crawls in behind her and snuggles closely to her. The next word that comes from her startles him and makes him wonder why she would say that.

Flashback mere seconds

Ino laid in bed feeling a warm body snuggle behind her mummers "**Shikamaru**"

End flashback

Kiba realizes he needs to find out what is going on before this thing gets deeper…. But how do you ask that

Ok I hope this chapter made up slightly for the last one. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Well ok this story is sort of veering away from where I originally saw it

Well ok this story is sort of veering away from where I originally saw it. I will try to steer it back but let me see where this is going first. Hmmm so I must say it again right ok…. I do not own Naruto or its cast of characters, wish I did but alas my imagination is not that good.

Recap: Temari left a few hours ago and Ino contemplates the request. Falling asleep on the couch her date Kiba just carried her to bed in which she mumbles a name she shouldn't have.

Kiba awakens before the first beams of sunlight are seen across the sky, he lays there next to the sleeping form of Ino and ponders '_why would she call his name, I know they are teammates but it sounded like true affection in her voice_', he glances over at Ino's face and visually traces an outline of all her features. He continues to stare as Ino's alarm clock goes off "**Oh my god I'm gonna be late**" she says and hops out of bed in a mad dash to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she starts to realize she has the day off, calming down she curses under her breath about not turning off the alarm then returns to the comfy embrace of bed. Upon entering she sees a rather sexy looking man sitting at the foot of her bed, '_am I awake, or is this a dream; if it is please don't let me wake up_' "**good morning Kiba**" '_oh my god say I look decent, hell say I look hot gotta see a mirror_' Ino walks to her dresser pretending to grab something and glances in the mirror '_phew thank you, thank you, thank you_'. She turns and smiles at Kiba who is looking at her rather funny.

"**Sorry about last night I didn't know it would take so long, when I came in you were sleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I sat on the couch and I guess I fell asleep wait I did fall asleep out there right?**" Ino rambled.

"**I carried you to bed, I wanna ask you something?**" Kiba replies

"**Okay ask away**" she says while tilting her head to the right slightly

"**Why did you call out Shikamaru's name while I carried you to bed?**" he says getting straight to the point.

"**What! I didn't do that did I?**" Ino felt her pulse quicken, and she started subconsciously breathing faster.

"**Yes you did and you sounded like you cared for him when you said it**" he says tenderly

"**Well I do care for him he's my teammate**" she says indignantly

"**Don't give me that I have carried Hinata when she was sleeping plenty of times and she never said Shino or my name with that much affection ever. Tell me the truth Ino do you have something going with Shikamaru?**" he demands.

Ino takes a deep breath and sighs. "**No, not anymore**"

"**Wanna talk about it?**" Kiba questions

"**You sure, I mean it's kinda odd telling the guy I like about another guy**" Ino asks unbelieving the scene

"**Look you fell asleep out on the couch instead of waking me up to get in your own bed, my bet is that you were thinking about whatever you and Temari were talking about and seeing as it is you two the topic was Shikamaru.**" Kiba says with utter clarity.

"**Wow that was eerie accurate, but I don't wanna whatever I'm going crazy at times, if you decide after hearing this you are gonna run so be it, my fault.**" Ino swallows audibly

Kiba shrugs and whimpers a don't know type sound.

"**Well where to start as you know Temari and Shikamaru have been married like 3 years….**"

Kiba nods and motions for Ino to continue

"**About 8 months ago, he came to me saying he needed to talk and Choji couldn't understand it's about Temari and since I was a girl maybe I would.**"

Kiba rolls his eyes remembering he has used that line before to get into some random girl's pants.

"**We talked for 3 hours then he remembered he had to go home, so he left but came back a week later saying Temari is impossible to deal with, she doesn't want him accepting so many missions.**"

Ino went to the desk in her room and sat on the chair, her grip tightened on the back of the chair where she held on.

"**Well that night when he came over we were joking around, and that turned into wrestling around which turned into messing around and that night was the first time we had… you know**" a blush creeping up her face steadily

"**Sex Ino you can say it we are adults here**" Kiba says bluntly

"**Fine we had sex, happy I said it, me and Shikamaru had sex**" her face had turned fully red "**This affair went on for about 6 months and when we met at the karaoke bar that is when I decided I couldn't do it anymore, not to Temari and definitely not to myself**"

"**So why did Temari come here for?**" he inquires

"**She thinks Shikamaru is cheating on her and asked me point blank if I am currently sleeping with him, I answered her honestly no currently I am not sleeping with him although those weren't exactly my words.**" She ends the statement almost in a mutter.

"**Are you gonna tell her the truth? She deserves to know, even if it is past tense, it is past tense right you're not just saying you aren't sleeping with him cause you are telling me are you?**"

"**I'm not just saying it, I am not sleeping with him and haven't for almost 2 months now. I lost my dignity and my mind for a while but I regained both of them now.**" Ino places her forehead on the back of the chair and tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to come "**Do you really think I should tell her?**"

"**Yes, if the situation was reverse wouldn't you want to know**" Kiba states

"**Can I think about it, I mean do I really wanna destroy their lives with something that is over now and forever, it could break up their marriage?**" Ino implores

"**Yeah think all you want, I can't make you do anything you don't want to do but just picture if it was happening to you.**" Kiba rationalizes. "**Look I have to go now, I will call you later and we will go for another date soon okay**" Kiba kisses Ino chastely on the lips whistles for Akamaru and heads out the front door.

Ino closes the door and while leaning on it slides down to the floor pondering her next move.

Okay I made Kiba way sensitive but I do remember saying characters will be way OOC. Will Ino tell Temari? If she does what will Temari do to her? Is Kiba really this understanding will he call?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok first thing first OMG so sorry for taking forever to continue this story. My life went crazy for a while and couldn't think of Ino and Kiba. So before I continue on I do not I repeat DO NOT own Naruto or any characters therein. If I did woo the things I would do to Kakashi (wiping the drool). OOC players still in effect.

Recap:

Ino has something huge to think about. Will Kiba actually call? What the heck is Shikamaru doing that makes Temari suspicious now?

End Recap….

Ino is wandering around Kohona town completely in a daze that she doesn't notice a yellow whirlwind barreling at her chased by a pink blur until it's too late to evade. BAM… Two blondes and a pink haired body collide in a damaging tangle.

**What the hey? Why didn't you move? **Naruto shouted

**You shouldn't have been running so damn recklessly you brat. **Ino yells back while rubbing her backside which took the brunt of the fall.

**Why you… Naruto I'm gonna pound you to a pulp. **Sakura screams**.**

**Why are you chasing this thing forehead? **Ino questions

**Naruto told Lee that I wanted to have his babies and now he won't leave me alone with his spirit of youth or whatever mess he's spouting this time. I'm gonna beat him and not heal him this time. **Sakura says through gritted teeth.

**Ino why were you walking down this street no dress shops down here? **Naruto asked

Ino didn't feel like saying the truth so she glanced around to come up with an appropriate lie but the only shops on that block were a library, electronic store and a porn theater (a/n yes Kohona succumbed to lust theaters). Ino was not known for a brain or tech savvy but even though she wasn't slutty the town thought she was, so she went with her strength.

**Can a girl go see 'Junjou Romantica' without the world being in her business? **Ino stated. Inside she hoped they bought it and would move on but she thought if not she better stir the anger pot a bit.** So forehead you want little green jumpsuit, uni-browed mop heads huh? **That should do it Ino thinks

She watches as Sakura's forehead creases into renewed anger and Naruto gets pale white. Then she takes a step to the left just as Naruto starts to haul ass again.

**Narutoooo** is all Ino hears as the distance between the running pair and herself increases. Then as she is about to start off on her daydreaming stroll out the corner of her eye she sees a high ponytail and a pronounced slouch inside the library. She couldn't see anything else so she started to walk off.

Little did she know Shikamaru was having a rather flirty conversation with a short brunette with yellow eyes.

Ino thinks _**Well he is known for his brains so yeah he would be in a library**_. Back to thinking about the big decision that will change her whole world and team dynamic- should she tell Temari?

A week passed and still Kiba hadn't come to see her, he called like he said he would but he doesn't make any dates. Slowly she is feeling more and more worthless; walking once again around the village she questions herself **How can this be happening? I found a really nice guy and a childhood obsession may have ruined something that could be great**.

She ended up in the forest still thinking about everything that has been going on the past few weeks when she starts to hear yelling. Deciding that ninja stealth would help her find out the gossip she takes to the trees.

Getting closer she recognizes instantly one lazy raised tone but the other is not as familiar. **Look Shikamaru you said you would leave her and come to me, I waited but you didn't come. I had to wait through the Ino debacle but now I am still waiting**.

Shikamaru says **Saki you know I cannot leave my wife; do you want the Kazekage to kill me in a sand tomb? Ino was stress relief granted but you're the one I care for**. He tries to hug her but she turns her back to him, he hugs her anyway.

Ino starts to realize that tears are flowing from her eyes and she holds herself back from leaping in and killing Shikamaru. Saki sounding sad says **When are you gonna be mine?** The only response she gets is **I am already yours, in my heart**. Saki starts to weep and Ino turns to leave the scene….

OOOOOOO what will Ino do? Hmm how low is Shikamaru's lusty side? Stay tuned…

A/N: Saki is my only character creation


End file.
